


Leafy Growths

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Adolescence, Body Hair, Drabble, Exploration, Gen, Growth, Leafs, Other, Summer, personal, seedlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Don't ask, a really quick silly writing from Tonari no Totoro about Satsuki.





	Leafy Growths

The summer sun beat down vividly and warmly on a simple farm in Japan. A young teenager by the name of Satsuki Kusakabe was feeling the effects of the summer, a clean Natsu. 

She sat in the grass wearing a yellow dress that was a bit too big on her, and felt a little embarrassed. Her mother finally let her have her black hair short, the way she had always wanted it. Boyish yet suiting.

It was summer, and her normally pale white skin had acquired a glow, and even her legs were allowed to have a bit of hair on it. Wriggling her toes in the grass watching a little beetle crawl along, she felt warm, yet relaxed. 

Birds sang songs of melodies over head, the sun beating down behind fluffy, spiraling clouds.   
This is nice.   
Within her, she felt crawling. Yearnings.   
Satsuki yawned. So sleepy. In a daze, she looked down at her arms. 

WH..W..HAT was happening? 

Little seeds danced across her arms, covering the tan flesh. They giggled and danced, brown seeds scattered by the arm of an impish being she could not see. This has to be a dream.   
The seeds melded into her arms and felt damp..it felt wet, and damp. 

As she fell asleep, relaxed, the seeds sprouted, leafy growths growing and reached higher to the heavens.


End file.
